Ghoul School: FRIGHTday the 13th
by soulripper13
Summary: A crossover between Scooby doo and friday the 13th Jason is stalking the grimwood girls is him meeting them dumb luck or are other forces at hand. comment and respond the give me your thoughts or even ideas for new chapters
1. Prolouge

It was a dark night at Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls as a few miles away at Baron's Bog a figure of a man popped his head out of the murky swamp water exposing torn moldy bloodstained clothes carrying a rusted machete and a rotting face with face covered with an old hockey mask. This man was none other the notorious killer Jason Voorhees. He rose out of the swamp and walked to a gas station in a small town noticing a semi he crawled in the back un-noticed. (In the diner)The two truckers were eating as they stepped out as one of them looked at the truck

"Mark, Wasn't that door closed?"

One of them asked as the other ran in the diner

"God those enchiladas"

He yelled running in the restroom as the other one entered the back of the truck sitting down on a crate as a hand jammed a hunting knife in his throat afterwards Mark walked out of the diner opening the door seeing the other trucker laying on the floor with a sheet over him

"Phil you lazy bag of fat"

Mark said thinking he was asleep as he closed the door stepped in the cabin driving off. A few miles down the road Mark turned on the radio as he heard rattling he turned off the radio as a machete jammed thru the cabin's back impaling in Mark as the swerved

(Back in the school) the girls were eating dinner as Miss Grimwood entered

"Winnie, get off the table I know you're a werewolf but have _some _manners!"

Miss Grimwood said as they heard a loud CRASH as they looked out they saw a semi truck crashed in the school gate as they exited the school

"This guy is a lot of trouble"

Miss G said walking up with the girls seeing Mark with the Machete still impaled in his face

"Oh,lord"

She said covering Tanis's and Winnie's eyes as the other girls looked away as the ran around seeing Phil's dead body as they ran back in the school they heard a noise coming from the woods

"Ki,Ki,Ki,Ma,Ma,Ma"

The noise said

Back at the school the girls were watching TV


	2. Flashback

"Where's the fire?"

Elsa asked seeing Miss G, Tanis and Winnie running in the house

"Truck...driver…murdered"

Tanis stuttered under exestuation as Sibella, Phanty and Elsa stared at her

"The truck driver was murdered"

Sibella said

"He had a machete jammed in his skull"

Miss G replied

"It's usually so peaceful and quiet here (excluding all the monster scream, groans and howls they usually make"

Tanis replied scared

"Quiet can fool you it fooled me, and I can't shake the feeling I've seen this before"

Winnie said

"What?"

Phanty asked confused

"Well one night I was late getting home I knew my parents where gonna be mad but I didn't care, I had a great time out with the kids in my neighborhood when I got home they were yelling at me and mother hit me, that was the first time she ever did that so I ran into the woods (flashback with voiceover) and then it started to rain I found a dry spot under a couple trees I wanted to stay there all night punish them and make them worry I fell asleep I was woken up by footsteps, I was sure it was my dad so I waited an hour passed then I heard a branch crack I turned around and there was this hideous man so messed up it like he wasn't human he chased me with a knife I was panicking I tried to scream but I couldn't I kicked the knife out of his hand and ran, then he grabbed me and I blacked out, the next morning I woke up in my bed my parents never said anything about that night, they act like the whole thing never happened but I know it was real(flashback ends)"

Winnie said crying

"Winnie that's awful"

Miss G said hugging her

"I'll never forget that hideous face, never"

Winnie said as she stopped crying lightning struck outside as Winnie caught a quick glimpse of the shadow of a figure in the flash


	3. Unexpected Guest

"I'm gonna take a shower"

Tanis said finding an excuse because she didn't want to hear anymore as she went back to her room getting a fresh roll of bandages heading to the bathroom she unwrapped herself exposing her Arabic skin getting in the shower turning on the hot water

(Outside the school) Jason was slowly walking around the woods as a red van pulled up the driver (shaggy) seeing Jason

"Um…Like man you need a ride"

Shaggy asked as Jason slowly shook his head

"Well than"

Shaggy said driving off as Jason slowly walked behind him as Shaggy stopped at the school he got out as he walked to the school the main room light turned off as Shaggy Scooby and Scrappy walked up to the door ringing the bell no response

"Like that's weird"

He said he said as Scrappy opened the door into the dark room

"Isn't this breaking and entering?"

Shaggy whispered

"It's not breaking and entering if the door is unlocked"

Scrappy said as shaggy got with a baseball bat hitting the ground

"Take that you psycho!"

They heard the voice of Winnie as the light turned on as Winnie dropped the bat

"Mr. Rogers, I'm so sorry; false alarm"

Winnie said as everyone (excluding Tanis got out of hiding)

"Ouch man, like watch it with that thing"

Shaggy said rubbing his head

"First of all I'm a girl and two I couldn't even see you clearly"

Winnie said as she went upstairs

"Hey Tanis"

Winnie called out

"Yeah Winnie"

Tanis replied

"I just wanted to let you know Shaggy was here"

Winnie called out as Tanis popped her head out of the door brushing her black hair

"Really when I'm done I'll come right down"

Tanis said closing the door putting down the brush putting on a pair of underwear then wrapping herself head to toe in the roll of bandages as she applied her pink ribbon on the last bit sticking off her head.


	4. Encounter

Outside the school Jason was walking around as he noticed the red van he swung his machete slashing the tires as he noticed Sibella outside walking Matches as he fallowed from behind as they entered the school as they heard a knock on the door Miss Grimwood looked through a peephole seeing Voorhees as she backed away an axe jammed through the door missing her by a hair as gloved hands ripped the hole bigger as Jason entered the school Matches growled at him as he swung the axe landing right in front of Matches as he blew fire on Jason setting him ablaze as he pulled out his machete which was flaming and red hot as he approached the girls as Elsa kicked him in him fireplace throwing what she could as they heard Jason clawing with his fingers as he silenced

"Who was that guy?"

Phanty asked

"I don't know Phanty but why did he attack us"

Winnie replied as Miss Grimwood pulled out a phone

"I should probley call your parents"

Miss Grimwood said as she started dialing

(Hours later) the fathers of the girls were at the school discussing what happened

"So who was it that attacked our kids?"

The Mummy asked

"Yeah, we should kill him"

Frankenstein responded

"We don't know but he's in the fireplace"

Miss Grimwood responded

"I want to see the body!"

The Werewolf said as they turned it off moved the junk blocking the fireplace seeing a burned Jason laying on the ground with his clothes all brunt up his skin all rotting and falling off and the mask melted to his face the plastic still hardening

"Well he's dead, nothing could've survived that"

Dracula said as if on cue Jason came jumped up back to life


	5. Jason Attacks

Jason Jumped out of the furnace all burnt up

"What the fu.."

Frankenstein said as Jason rammed his machete thru his chest spinning him 360 pulling it out as Frankenstein fell over clenching his chest

"Run!"

He yelled as Jason swung the blade at him as everyone else ran out of the room as they looked back Jason was gone as they went back

"Oww…it's gonna take more than that to put me out"

Frankenstein said as a hatchet flew thru the window hitting him in the skull

"Yep, that should do it"

He said losing conciseness

Dada"

Elsa cried out as everyone was shocked

"Who was that guy?"

The Wolfman asked as the lights turned and the word "JASON" was written in blood

"Looks like we have our answer"

Dracula said rubbing his finger across it smelling it

"This is disgusting it's fungus in the blood

"Whoever he was he's gone now"

Miss Grimwood said sighing in relief

"I'm not so sure I fell he's gonna strike again"

Winnie said as they saw the shadow of Voorhees in a flash of lightning running in the woods

"Everyone downstairs"

Miss Grimwood said as they fallowed her down to the cellar

"I think we'll be Ok for n…"

The Mummy said as a harpoon rammed thru the door and his chest as it was pulled back thru the door as the monsters opened the door seeing no one there as the huddled back in the room


	6. Rivals turned Friends

The night passed by with no more strange events as the next day came the girls crawling upstairs to find no killer

"He's gone"

Tannis said hopefully as Miss Grimwood turned on the news

"_Now for an emergency broadcast: 17 adults and 12 teenagers were found murdered around the local area, after eyewitnesses I would say we copycat of the old Crystal Lake Killer on our hands, I would advice everyone to be safe, if you see this killer do not confront him he is extremely violent and will attack without warning_"

The TV said as Miss G turned it off

"It seems that our "Crystal Lake killer" paid he town a visit, I need to call Col. Calloway"

Miss G said

"Why?"

The girls asked

"I'm gonna let them stay with us until this goes down, strength in numbers"

Miss G said as the girls groaned

"Miss Grimwood, please no, why, that's not fair"

The girls replied

"It'll be the right thing to do"

Miss Grimwood said picking up the phone talking to the coronial as she hung up the phone

"They'll be over in an hour"

Miss Grimwood said

"We must be going as much as it pains us we must meet with the monster council"

Dracula said as the fathers vanished from sight

As the hour passed the girls heard a knock at the door opening they saw 6 male dressed in blue one adult 5 kids Col. Calloway, Tug, Jamal, Miguel, Grunt, and Baxter entering formally

"Col. Calloway, why do we have to do this?"

Tug asked

"The Calloway code under sec.4 sub-section 3 states: we help when needed"

Miguel stated

"That's a negative Miguel, Sec.5 sub-section 2: We do not aide and help the enemy"

Jamal stated

"Sec.4 sub-section 5: we protect helpless females in distress"

Col. Calloway stated as the cadet quieted down

"Just one question, we only have 5 student bedrooms so what are they sleeping cause I'm not sharing my bed with any of those cadets?"

Winnie stated

"You're gonna have to share, be polite but I'll let you girls choose your roommates


	7. Setting up

The girls discussed the arrangements for a good 5-10 minutes before a good conclusion as they set up the bunking order

Elsa-Grunt

Sibella-Tug

Phanty-Jamal

Winnie-Miguel

Tannis-Baxter

"Well I'm glad you girls could come to an agreement, Matches and I will get started on dinner"

Miss Grimwood said leaving the room with Matches fallowing her as the girls decided to help the boys set up as Grunt went with Elsa to her room seeing it was made to simulate a lab as Grunt placed a sleeping bag on the ground near the window

"Hey Elsa, where's your bed?"

Grunt said confused

"You're looking at it"

She said pointing to a metal table suspended by chains. In Sibella's room she was helping Tug set up

"There's your bed so where am I gonna sleep?"

Tug asked as Sibella pointed to the bed

"You can feel free to use it, I prefer sleeping in here"

She said opening a coffin in the corner

"That's very nice of you"

Tug replied. In Phanty's room she offered to help Jamal set up his sleeping bag next to her bed. Winnie let Miguel sleep on her (clawed up) bed (although Winnie had a mattress she preferred to sleep in a doggie bed sometimes).Tannis was helping Baxter set up his stuff and let his sleep on a golden frame with red cushioning (considering she was a mummy her room was full of Egyptian treasures). After the girls helped the boys set up they went downstairs for dinner where Calloway was setting up his supplies in the den, deciding to sleep on the sofa as Miss Grimwood came out carrying the food


	8. Getting Ready for Bed

After dinner the girls went to their rooms, in Tannis' room she was playing a board game with Baxter as they were close to finishing as Baxter moved his last piece

"Your move"

Baxter said as Tannis moved her piece landing on the spot he was on as she slid his piece with hers

"I won!"

She said with mild excitement

"You know Tannis for a monster you're very nice, with honesty I've always you were…"

He said not finishing his sentence

"Always what?"

She asked confused

"Well, creepy and annoying, boy was I wrong"

He said as she let out a small giggle

"I really think we could be friends"

She replied as Baxter checked his watch 22:34 it read (8:30 in military time)

"I think we should get to bed"

He said as Tannis yawned

"I think you're right she said dozing off as Baxter went back to the game table she was out cold as he picked her up carrying her on hand on her back other on her butt as her face was turning pink under the bandages as he laid Tannis down in her sarcophagus closing the door as she smiled as Baxter laid on the bedlike frame pulling a cloth over himself as he drifted off into sleep as mostly everyone else was asleep. Two rooms down the hall Winnie was getting ready for bed as she was stretching doing a summersault landing on her bed

"Wow, you're really good at that Winnie"

Miguel said admiring her skill

"Thanks, I can do a handstand for 5 minutes"

She responded

"No way, seriously?"

Miguel said

"You bet"

She said putting her hands on the ground doing a handstand as Miguel pulled out a camera taking a picture

"Impressive, Uh…Winnie, your nightgown"

Miguel said as she looked to see her nightgown was flapping on her chest exposing mid-waist down showing her lacey light blue panties as she flipped up

"Pervert"

She mumbled

"Hey, I told, I could have just took a photo of that but I didn't"

Miguel said as they got ready for bed


	9. I Love to Hate You

Miguel woke up the next morning feeling relaxed as he felt hair on his chest he looked not believing what he was seeing. Was Winnie cuddling him?

"Yahhh…"

Miguel screamed shocked

"Ahhh…, cadet you were cuddling me"

Winnie replied back

"Winnie, I was laying asleep in the bed, you crawled up and cuddled me"

Miguel said

"Did not"

She responded

"Yeah you did…you know what we were both asleep at the time of the "Cuddling" so lets just say it never happened"

Miguel responded

"Sound's good"

Winnie responded

"Plus I would never make out with you"

Miguel responded as Winnie turned back looking at him

"So now I'm not good enough for you"

She replied as the two stared dead-eyed at each other pressing their lips together as they broke away

"How dare you kiss me!"

Winnie replied as the smacked lips again moaning into it as there looks of angerturned to looks of pleasure as they fell back on the bed

"You don't hate me, do you Winnie?"

Miguel asked

"No, honestly I don't, I did but I don't it's weird"

Winnie replied

"Winnie, there's something I want to tell you"

Miguel said jestering her to come closer as she did

"What?"

She asked curiously as he put his hands up her dress

"Wedgie moment!"

He said yanking on her panties as she groaned

"Dirty trick, just you wait"

She responded as he let go

"I'm sorry Winnie, I couldn't resist but with all honestly I think I like you"

Miguel said

"You like me?"

She said confused

"Yeah, you play like a guy"

Miguel said as she blushed

"Meaning?"

She asked

"You're not all girly"

Miguel said


	10. Killing Jason

The girls and boys went downstairs for breakfast as Miss Grimwood was cooking expired eggs for the girls as Calloway turned down the offer taking the cadets to the town diner. After breakfast the girls decided to go jogging as the boys joined them jogging thru the woods as Jason was watching them as Shaggy was watching them from his red van as Jason casually stepped out of hiding as the girls stood back in fear as the cadets got in front of them shielding them as he approached them

"Leave these girls alone"

Grunt yelled as Jason walked up picking Grunt up with one hand throwing him in the woods as he turned back everyone was gone as Jason saw them crawl in Shaggy's van he casually fallowed them unseen as they ran out locking him in as Shaggy placed a brick on the gas pedal getting out as the van sped up thru the woods as in drove off a cliff it crashed in ground exploding

"I think he's dead"

Winnie said as everyone nodded as they proceeded down the hill seeing Jason suspended by a chain in a hangman position which broke his neck as they walked up to his lifeless corpse as Tug rubbed his finger across his neck

"No heartbeat, he's dead"

Tug replied as Jason snapped back to life loosening the chain causing the mask to fall off his face as Winnie looked at him shocked

"YOU!"

Winnie yelled remembering her flashback as the unmasked Jason Voorhees tried to approach her held back by the chain and car parts, his face rotten showing skull fragments, missing his lower jaw and infested with maggots as Winnie cowered in fear as Jamal noticed the gas leaking from the van as he pulled out his lighter igniting a piece of cloth throwing it at the van

"Run!"

He yelled as the girls and fellow cadets did as he said the van exploding blowing up Jason as a bloody mess imploded with the car parts

"It's all over"

Winnie said hopefully as they went back to the school


	11. Epilouge

(Three hours later)

Winnie was sitting on the roof looking at the moon as it was glowing she held up the burnt cracked mask of Jason Voorhees a trophy showing he was dead as she looked at the moonlight reflecting off it

"Winnie, dinner's ready"

Miss Grimwood said thru the window as she turned to her

"I'll be right in"

Winnie replied as she looked at the mask one last time chucking the mask as far as she could, the mask landing in the mud in the woods

(Two hours later)

The wind in woods was gentle blowing the dried mud flaking off the mask a an arm popped out of the ground wearing a red and dark green sweater but what was most unusual was the hand it seemed to be made of metal the finger ending in knives as it dragged the mask underground

"Don't you worry Voorhees; the ghoul's nightmares are just beginning"

The figure said laughing, turning to reveal himself being burnt up wearing a dark brown hat as he slashed his knife-hand thru the mask

(THE END)

((TO BE CONTINUED—IN: NIGHTMARE AT GRIMWOODS: which is up under my other stories))


End file.
